


Dreaming

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon gets attacked, Death, First posted to Tumblr, Mentions of Blood, Other, Sad, broken blake, broken ruby, not everyone gets out okay, possibly hints of bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was screaming.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been hit- <em>she was too far away</em>- she couldn’t breath- <em>probably because she was still screaming- </em> There was red on the ground and on Yang and this was a dream, this had to just another dream.</p>
<p>It wasn’t real, but her semblance moved her forward anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Ruby was screaming.

She hadn’t been hit- _she was too far away_ \- she couldn’t breath- _probably because she was still screaming-_ There was red on the ground and on Yang and this was a dream, this had to just another dream.

It wasn’t real, but her semblance moved her forward anyway.

Only a nightmare and somehow Weiss was part of it now. Weiss and the glyph that caught Ruby, sent her sprawling.

Something flew overhead. Something exploded behind her.

She got up and started running again.

_It’s a dream._ A blur of black and white got between her and that limp patch of gold.

_I’ll wake up soon._ Blake tried to grab her, hold her, but years of wrestling with Yang made it easy to twist and throw the older girl to the side.

_I’ll wake up and this time I’m the one who’s going to give a sister hug. This time Yang will complain about her ribs almost cracking and I’ll just hug her harder and call it payback-_

She slipped in the red. Fell, felt it soak through her tights and splatter everywhere.

It didn’t matter much, her clothes were already red and black and _this was just a dream anyway_.

“Yang?”

So what if her sister wasn’t breathing so what if there was more than just blood. Any moment now Ruby would be awake again. Any moment now.

“We have to go!”

Rough hands on her shoulders, her arms, pulling her away.

“Ruby you idiot-“ The words were choked and harsh. “-snap out of it! I swear I’ll knock you out and carry you if I have to!”

The punch caught them by surprise.

They, Weiss and Blake, let go long enough for Ruby to reach Yang again. Let the nightmare play out as it liked, Ruby was going to stay right here wait for the dream wounds to dissolve before her eyes.

“Wake up.”

_I just need to wake up._

“Please wake up.”

_Just roll over and fall out of bed it doesn’t matter if I break my nose or piss off Weiss-_

Again arms around her shoulders. This time though they didn’t pull, only held her close.

Close enough that Blake’s sobs went rattling down Ruby’s spine.

“She’s is not going to wake up!”

Weiss really needed to shut up.

Instead she swore, tried one last time to yank Ruby to her feet, and then stormed off into the smoky blur of the nightmare. 

_Sorry Weiss._

_I’ll apologize for the broken nose when I wake up._

Gently, careful, Ruby lifted Yang’s head into her lap.

Her hair was a mess. There was soot on her cheek and a cut across her forehead. You couldn’t even imagine she was sleeping, because her eyes were still partly open…

_No._

Ruby smoothed out a tangle, shivered when Blake lets out a broken moan.

_No, it doesn’t matter if her eyes are open or not._ I’m _the one who’s asleep, after all._

_Wake up Ruby._

_Wake up._

She heard them crashing through the debris but doesn’t bother looking.

Pyrrha is much stronger than Weiss.

There’s no point trying to fight both her and Jaune. No point when Blake is clinging to her like this, so desperately that Ruby doesn’t even think of shrugging her off.

She lets them pull her away.

_Why?_

Gold fades away between rubble and ashes.

_It’s never been this bad before._

They come to a stop in a pool of light.

There’s a half-hearted tug but Ruby flinches back against Blake and the Faunus hisses, a sound so inhuman that the reaching hands all draw back.

_It’s never gone on for so long either…_

Instead Weiss climbs up first and helps pull them into the airship.

The world goes from blinding light to pitch blackness and for a moment Ruby feels a spike of hope in her chest.

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the void before waking-

Blake drags them to the floor and curls around Ruby, her tears leaving icy trails on the back of Ruby’s neck.

_Why won’t it end?_

A blast of air makes her blink.

The dim red glow from below is just enough to outline Weiss, sitting across from them in the cargo hold.

She looks real.

“Weiss?”

Her head jerks up at the sound of Ruby’s voice.

Weiss must have been listening very well because even Ruby’s having trouble hearing herself. Too faint. Too distant.

Like she was half asleep or dreaming.

“I’m awake, aren’t I?” Ruby wants to shut her voice out completely. “This isn’t a dream. This really isn’t a dream…”

Blake’s grip is suddenly almost unbearably tight.

The red glow fades.

They are leaving Beacon behind them.

They are leaving Yang behind.

It takes that long for Weiss to pry apart trembling lips and answer.

“…No. It isn’t a dream.”

She goes quiet but Ruby can hear the part she didn’t say, coiling around them in the darkness.

There was no hope of ever waking up.

Yang is gone.

Yang is _dead_ ….

And Ruby hears herself start to scream.


End file.
